


Coming Into His Own

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s about time Neville’s hard work paid off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Into His Own

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and all associated characters from the Harry Potter universe are the property of J.K. Rowling and those to whom she has licensed her creations, including without limitation Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. The author is making no profit from this story.
> 
> **Highlight for Warnings:** Rimming, graphic sex, oral sex, threesome. 
> 
> **AN:** Thanks to Irana, for the idea of this ‘pairing’. This story is dedicated to her memory.   
>  Thanks to my amazing and dedicated beta-reader, Sevfan.

~

Coming Into His Own

~

With a sigh, Neville began packing up the last of the heavy seed bags. Merlin knew no one else would do it, and it was necessary, so, he did it, as he did everything else that needed to be done around the shop. He eyed the bag of saproot, which was the heaviest one, of course, and groaned.

It had been much the same for the past few months, ever since Madam Greene had hired Neville, in fact. He was the newest hire and so he got the drudge work, which would have been fine if the others had been pulling their weight, but, naturally, once they figured out that he would do it, they’d quit working. Neville wondered if she would ever realize that.

“Desmond!”

Neville just kept working, although he still avoided moving the heavy saproot seeds. Desmond, Madam Greene’s nephew, was long gone, it being well past noon. As usual he’d tried to pawn off his assigned jobs onto Neville earlier, but Neville hadn’t responded, hence the saproot seed dilemma. 

“Neville! Do you know where Desmond is?”

Neville stuck his head out from the back room. “I’m sorry, I don’t know where he is right now, Madam,” he said truthfully. 

Madam Greene was a short, friendly woman who reminded him a lot of Professor Sprout, which had been a large part of the reason he’d taken this job in the first place, Neville supposed. Still, lately he’d been wondering if there were more rewarding opportunities out there. Not that he hated this job, but dealing with Desmond was getting old. He wanted his chance to work with plants, too, feel living dirt beneath his fingers, grow things. Yes, the bags needed to be stacked, but that wasn’t all he wanted to do with his days.

“I think he went out,” Alicia piped up. 

“Oh, I see. Thank you, my dear.” 

Neville wondered if Madam Greene knew her nephew was a layabout, then decided it wasn’t his place to tell her. It was a shame, though, since he loved this shop and it had a great deal of potential. 

Madam Greene wandered off in her habitually vague way, and Alicia posed, trying to catch Neville’s eye.

Neville refused to look at her, ducking back into the storeroom to continue stacking. She would only try to distract him...

“You’re developing quite the physique, Neville,” a throaty voice said behind him, and Neville, surprised, yelped, almost dropping a bag of rare Mandrake seeds.

“Oh, did I startle you?” Alicia asked, eyeing him with clear carnal interest. 

“Erm, just a bit, yes,” Neville said, placing the bag carefully on the shelf. “I thought you were still at the desk.” 

Alicia smiled and moved closer. “I saw you all alone back here and thought you may want some company.” 

Neville continued working, trying hard to ignore her. “Not really. I’m just about done anyway. In fact, I think I _am_ done.” And that was true. All that was left were a few more bags, and those were Desmond’s to stack; Neville had made sure the critical ones had been taken care of, and the rest, he decided right then as Alicia stared at him, could wait until tomorrow. 

Alicia frowned. “You need to loosen up a bit, Nev,” she said. “You take this all far too seriously.” She leaned close as if about to impart some great secret. “None of the rest of us work as hard as you do, you know. The old bat would never know if you relaxed a bit like Desmond and I do.” 

Neville frowned. “But I would know,” he replied. “And it could hurt the plants, and it wouldn’t be right.”

Alicia rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to argue, but Neville, aggravated, pushed past her. “See you tomorrow,” he said.

Summoning his rucksack to him as he headed towards the door, he called out. “I’m off, Madam Greene. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He heard a distant mumbled response and darted out the door before Alicia could catch up and offer to walk with him. The woman was oblivious to the fact that Neville wasn’t interested in her, it seemed. Of course, it wasn’t like he advertised the fact that he liked men, but still...

As he walked home, Neville reflected on his life. It certainly hadn’t turned out the way he’d planned at all. After the war, his grandmother had left him a fair bit of money and the manor, of course, but the memories had been too much, so he’d closed up the place when she died, and decided to pursue a career in Herbology.

Living in London was exciting, it’s true, although there were times he felt quite lonely. Still, he had a roommate, they both had some money so their flat was relatively spacious, and in general things were okay. Even his job wouldn’t have been bad at all but for Desmond and, to a lesser extent, Alicia.

Glancing at his reflection as he walked by the closing shops of Diagon Alley, he smiled. There was one good side effect of all the physical labour he was doing, however. Alicia hadn’t been exaggerating when she’d said his physique was something to behold. He’d developed some shapely muscles with all the lifting, carrying and hauling he was doing at the shop.

Plants that were destined to be used for medicinal purposes had to be as protected as possible from exposure to magic in their developmental stages, thus making it necessary to do all the hauling of dirt and seeds by hand. _His_ hand specifically. 

Neville hoped that he’d be allowed to work with the actual plants soon, although Madam Greene hadn’t mentioned that recently, and Neville was hesitant to ask, being the new person on staff.

On a whim he stopped at a wine shop and picked up a bottle of red wine, knowing that it would go well with the dinner he’d planned. Plus, he could definitely use a drink tonight after the day he’d had.

The smile faded from Neville's face as he neared home, however. His new, fit body didn’t seem to make a difference in how his roommate saw him. Harry seemed quite unaffected, and from what Neville could tell was only interested in snarky, blond gits.

Malfoy seemed to spend every waking moment in their flat, although Neville didn’t think they were sleeping together. Yet. It was only a matter of time, he suspected. He didn’t know what he would do when that day arrived, probably move out and try to find another place to live. And try to forget Harry, which would be the real problem. Neville's shoulders slumped a bit. He just didn’t want to live alone. 

Perhaps he could ask Alicia for her advice. He was still snickering at that thought as he let himself in. 

“Nev? Is that you?”

Grinning, Neville hurried to the kitchen, his smile fading slightly as he saw who was sitting there. Malfoy. Of course. 

“Hullo,” he said, eyeing Malfoy, who seemed alarmingly at home. 

Harry grinned. “Look who I dragged home from the office with me! He was going to head back to his place for a cold meal, so I told him to come here and we’d cook for him. We cook more than enough for company on most nights.”

Neville nodded. “That’s true,” he said, setting the bottle of wine on the counter. “I picked up some wine,” he added.

Malfoy stood up, and reaching over, pulled the bottle out of the bag, inspecting it. “Nice vintage, Longbottom,” he finally said. “I’d like to be useful. Shall I open it to breathe?”

“Great idea, Draco,” Harry said. “The spaghetti should be ready in a few minutes, so that’d be perfect. It was a rough day at the Ministry, so wine will be nice.”

As Neville set the dining room table silently, he could hear Harry and Malfoy chatting companionably in the kitchen, and he seethed inside. His perfect, quiet evening with Harry was now ruined. By the time they were all seated, Neville was down to one word answers and he was avoiding both his dinner companions’ eyes. 

The food was good, however, and despite his tense state, it and the wine managed to relax him enough so that when Harry stood up to clear the dishes and get the pudding, Neville found himself staring openly at Malfoy. 

“All right,” Malfoy said once Harry was out of the room. “What is your problem with me, Longbottom?”

There had been a time when Neville would have stammered and lowered his eyes, but that was long past. His seventh year at Hogwarts had seen to that. He blinked, then leaned forward on his elbows. “Right, well... I want to know what you want from Harry,” he said. 

Malfoy’s eyebrow went up in surprise before he smirked. “Who says I want anything from him?”

“You’re a Slytherin,” Neville replied dryly. “Everything you people do is because it’s advantageous somehow.”

“So now you’re an expert on Slytherins?” Malfoy asked, sitting back and eyeing Neville speculatively. 

“Not all of them,” Neville said softly. “But I have made a study of you lot. I’ve had ample opportunity, after all. You’re definitely after something, and I think it’s got to do with Harry.”

Malfoy smiled and Neville’s breath caught in his throat at the predatory look in his eyes. “Very perceptive,” he whispered, rising to his feet. “But you’re only half right.”

As Malfoy advanced around the table towards him, Neville stood up to meet him, feeling for a moment as if he were being stalked by some dangerous feline.

“Wh... what do you mean?” he stuttered, cursing himself mentally for the slip. He’d tried really hard over the years not to stutter anymore. “What are you doing?”

When Malfoy was standing only a couple of feet away from Neville, he paused and tilted his head, a smile playing about his lips. “You aren’t the only one who’s been closely observing people all these years, Longbottom,” he purred. “And it is my assessment that you Gryffindors put more store in actions rather than words. Let me show you what I mean.”

Neville’s eyes widened, but before he could say anything in reply, Malfoy was pushing him against the table and had captured his lips in a searing, brutally sexy kiss. 

Skilled lips coaxed his open and before Neville knew it, he was responding, his tongue just beginning to tentatively brush against Draco’s when Harry walked into the room saying, “So are we all ready for... oh!”

Malfoy pulled away slowly, taking the time for one last nip at Neville’s bottom lip before turning towards Harry. 

Neville couldn’t think of what to say to Harry, and his face flamed bright red as his mouth opened and closed abortively. 

“I can’t believe you!” Harry said to Malfoy, placing the dish of treacle tart he’d been carrying down on the table. “You started without me?”

Malfoy sauntered over and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “He’s so sexy, I couldn’t resist,” he said. Then, leaning in, he nibbled Harry’s lips gently. “Forgive me?”

Harry melted into his arms and Neville watched, open-mouthed, for a moment before turning away. He should have known Malfoy was just playing with him...

“Where are you going, Neville?” Harry asked from behind him, voice husky. 

Neville swung back around. “I was trying to give you two some privacy,” he said a bit stiffly, confused by the disappointed look on Harry’s face. 

Harry stepped forward, holding out a hand. “Didn’t Draco explain what we want?” he asked. 

Neville looked at the blond. “Explain? Dra... Malfoy didn’t really tell me why he was kissing me, he just... did.”

“Draco is fine,” Malfoy said, and Neville blinked. 

“What?”

“You can call me Draco. You should, in fact, since we’re about to do some pretty intimate things together.”

This couldn’t be happening. Was he hallucinating, dreaming? Had he fallen asleep from all the wine?

Harry sighed and reached out, placing a warm hand on Neville’s arm. “We want you, Neville,” he said, pulling Neville closer as he spoke. “We _both_ want you, and we’ve discussed it. We want to try some things with all three of us.”

“Things?” Neville felt as if Harry was speaking to him through a fog. “What things?”

“Sex,” Draco said succinctly, sliding in behind him. “We both want to fuck you, and we want you to fuck us.” Draco’s nimble fingers reached around and patted the growing bulge in Neville’s groin. “And it seems as if you like the idea, too,” he murmured, his hot breath stirring the hairs at the nape of Neville’s neck. 

Wide-eyed, Neville glanced at Harry for confirmation. He nodded.

“We do want you,” Harry whispered. “Have for a long time. I just wasn’t going to do it like this.” He glared at Draco half-heartedly. “I wanted to give you a bit more warning.”

Draco chuckled wickedly. “It would have been another three weeks until you’d done anything,” he said, bending his head to nip the fleshy lobe of Neville’s ear. “I’m a bit more direct.” 

Neville was trembling, and although he knew he ought to push away from this temptation, he was unable to. He had thought about this, late at night in his lonely bed, dreamed about what it would be like to have Harry and Draco, and now he could hardly believe it was actually happening. Only the firm press of Draco’s hand, the tug of his teeth on his ear, and the mesmerizing sheen of moisture that appeared on Harry’s lips as he licked them confirmed that this was far more real than any dream. 

Slowly, as if afraid to startle him, Harry leaned forward, brushing soft but insistent lips against his, and Neville sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth in welcome. 

Harry kissed differently than Draco. He was gentler, more hesitant, but as he sensed Neville’s positive response to him he became bolder, exploring Neville’s mouth with erotic sweeps of his tongue that left Neville panting and trying to get closer.

Draco had managed to open the lacings of Neville’s work trousers and was sliding nimble fingers inside, slipping them around his shaft, spreading the wetness seeping from the tip, all the while murmuring words of encouragement.

Neville pulled back from Harry’s enticing lips. “Should... should shower,” he gasped, suddenly conscious that he probably smelled. 

“Mmm, if you insist,” Draco murmured. “Although you taste pretty good to me. Still, I have no problem getting naked and wet with you.”

Neville blinked. Had Malfoy... Draco just given him an honest to Merlin compliment?

“We won’t do this if you don’t want to, Nev,” Harry said, capturing Neville’s attention once more. “You can say no.”

Neville licked his lips and tried to think why he should refuse them, but nothing came to mind. “I... I want to,” he confessed. 

Draco squeezed his cock as if rewarding him. “Good decision,” he said. “Now, let’s go get wet.”

~

The trip down the hall had been fast, but Neville’s practical side still managed to reassert itself by the time they arrived at Harry’s room. “How do we do this?” he asked as they all stumbled through the door. 

Draco began pulling Neville’s clothes off. “Oh, we’ll work it out. First we all need to get naked.”

Harry was ahead of them, having shed his robes in the hallway and his trousers in the door. His shirt he pulled off and tossed onto the floor, and as he bent over to remove his pants, Neville snuck a look. 

Where he was brawny, Harry was lean, and although they were both muscled, Harry had the look of litheness associated with Quidditch players and runners. 

Draco, having successfully divested Neville of most of his clothes, started removing his own outfit, giving Neville a chance to look him over as well. Draco had always been thin, but clearly had gained some muscle in recent years. Neville’s mouth watered as Draco’s body was revealed to his interested eyes. 

“Shower?” Harry whispered. 

Neville jumped, not having noticed it when Harry crept up behind him. Too obsessed with Draco, he supposed. “Erm, sure,” he said. 

“You okay?” Harry asked, taking his hand and leading him towards the bathroom.

Neville nodded, his mouth dry. He was going to have sex with two of the hottest men he knew, and that fact seemed unbelievable to him. 

Luckily, Harry seemed to understand, and he leaned in for a kiss, successfully distracting Neville. 

Neville returned the kiss eagerly, moaning into Harry’s mouth, his body following his into the bathroom. When another, slighter body pushed up behind him, Neville gasped, and Harry just kept on kissing him. 

Someone spelled the shower on, Neville wasn’t sure who, and he found himself being manoeuvred under the cascading water, his lips still attached to Harry’s as Draco’s hands slid over his wet skin. 

When Draco’s hands parted his arse cheeks, Neville jumped, beginning to pull away from Harry, but Harry’s talented mouth soothed him, dragging him back into the sensual spell.

The swipe of a tongue over his hole, however, made him all but scream. “Ohgods!”

Draco, kneeling behind him, smirked. “Mmm, comparisons to the deities are appreciated,” he said silkily, “but I’m quite human I assure you.”

Neville was trembling again, not sure if his legs would hold him under the onslaught of Draco’s wicked tongue, but Harry held him tight. “I’ve got you,” he whispered.

Neville’s eyes widened as Harry’s hand wormed its way between them and grasped his cock, stroking it rhythmically. “Ohgods,” he said again, and Harry smiled into his eyes. 

“Just let go,” Harry murmured, and Neville did, shaking and shuddering in between them as Draco rimmed him and Harry wanked him. 

He didn’t last long, he couldn’t, not with such a determined effort to undo him, and soon he was coming, shaking in ecstasy as Draco stabbed into his clenching hole and Harry nipped at his lips and stroked him. 

He collapsed against the tile wall, panting. When he opened his eyes it was to the sight of Draco, still kneeling, but this time in front of Harry, looking up at him through long lashes before taking him in his mouth. 

Neville’s jaw dropped as he watched the erotic sight. Draco looked incredible with his mouth stretched around Harry, and Harry was moaning, his head tipped back as he swallowed heavily and visibly tried to keep his hips still. 

It was a losing battle, however, and soon Harry was thrusting shallowly into Draco’s mouth, clutching his wet hair as he did so. Draco seemed to love it, pressing his nose to the curls at the base of Harry’s cock as he deep-throated him, and when he hummed softly, Harry keened and pushed his cock deeper, spurting into Draco’s mouth.

Draco swallowed Harry’s seed with seeming ease, licking his lips as he pulled off. He stood up and leaned in, kissing Harry deeply, sharing the taste, and Neville moaned, palming his prick.

The Water Warming Charm had to be renewed a couple of times, and as Neville watched, Harry kneeled and began sucking Draco, the sight making Neville began to get hard again. 

Draco wouldn’t let Harry finish the job, however. “I want to come inside one of you,” he gasped, and Neville’s cock actually jumped, to his embarrassment.

Harry smiled and pulled off, kissing Draco then Neville, who could taste their mingled essences on Harry’s tongue. 

After applying a Drying Charm, they stumbled back into the bedroom, trading sloppy, wet, wonderful kisses between all three of them until Harry backed into the bed, collapsing onto it. He smiled and crawled backwards, his eyes inviting Neville and Draco to join him.

Neville hesitated, and Draco nipped his shoulder. “All right there, Neville?”

“Yes,” Neville said, still unable to believe what he was doing and with whom. “It’s just...”

“Just what?” Harry asked, propping himself up on the headboard and settling comfortably, legs spread. 

Neville had to swallow hard against the alluring distraction Harry and his cock provided. “You’re both so hot and I’m...”

“Gorgeous,” Draco murmured, cupping Neville’s erection. “Can’t wait to fuck you.”

“But I’m nothing like you two,” Neville blurted. “I guess it’s because I used to be so fat...”

Harry sighed. “I used to be scrawny,” he reminded Neville.

“And I’ll _always_ be pointy,” Draco purred in his ear. “Yet, we’re still hot as Hades together.”

Neville moaned as Draco did a subtle twist of his wrist while stroking him. “Not pointy anymore,” he managed. “Amazing.”

“Now that that’s settled,” Harry said, smiling as Neville’s eyes fluttered under Draco’s clever hand movements, “what do you want to do now, Neville?”

“Ohgods... anything,” was all Neville could manage. 

Harry stroked his cock. “Like what?”

“Can I... suck you?” Neville asked, whimpering as Draco thrust his prick against his arse in an unsubtle gesture.

“Good choice,” Draco murmured. “And I’m going to fuck you while you do that.”

A stab of arousal spread through Neville at the mental images that presented. “Please,” he whispered. 

He was urged onto the bed, Harry opening his arms to gather him close for a deep kiss first. Draco settled in behind him, and as Neville’s mouth worked its way down Harry’s body, sampling other delicious bits before reaching his goal, Draco was doing his own exploring, wringing shudders and moans from Neville. 

Harry’s cock was velvety smooth on his tongue, firm and warm and addicting. Neville sucked slowly, savouring the salty, bitter flavour. He jumped slightly when Draco pushed a finger into his still loosened hole, but settled once again as he was stretched, spreading his legs accommodatingly to encourage him. It didn’t take much as Draco’s earlier rimming had been quite thorough.

When Draco lined himself up to enter him, Neville tensed slightly, pulling off so as not to damage Harry inadvertently if it hurt. 

It didn’t.

Draco slid in smoothly, and it was clear he knew what he was about. 

Neville shifted as Draco remained still, allowing Neville to adjust to the unfamiliar feeling of being filled before beginning to move. 

“Merlin,” Draco whispered as he thrust deep into Neville’s tight warmth. “You’re incredible.” 

Harry began making tiny pushes with his hips, fucking Neville’s mouth shallowly, holding Neville’s head still as he moved in and out.

Neville closed his eyes and hung on. He felt surrounded, cocooned, loved, and as Harry and Draco both fucked him and whispered breathy words of encouragement and praise, Neville shuddered with pleasure. 

It didn’t last long, it couldn’t, not with Harry arching upward to try to get deeper into Neville’s mouth, all the while gripping his hair tightly, and with Draco rocking back and forth, brushing against Neville’s prostate with every other stroke. Completely untouched, Neville’s prick erupted and he came, screaming, the vibrations of his throat triggering Harry’s orgasm and the clenching of his arse triggering Draco’s.

The world whited out for a moment as Neville’s every nerve ending fired and he soared, safely caught between his two lovers. 

When he opened his eyes next, Neville’s back was pressed against Draco’s chest, Draco’s hand was stroking his side, and Neville’s chest was against Harry’s, his sensitized nipples rubbing against warm skin. 

Neville’s stared straight into Harry’s face. Harry was smiling, and Neville couldn’t help but smile back. 

“All right?” Harry asked, and Neville nodded. 

“Never better,” he said. 

He smiled as Draco threw a leg over both of them. “Right, well, I know you both want to talk, being Gryffindors, but I need to sleep. Wake me up when you want to have more sex.” With that, Draco was gone, and Neville and Harry choked back laughter and rolled their eyes before succumbing to sleep themselves.

~

“Looks like someone had a good night,” Alicia said as Neville walked past her whistling the next morning. 

Neville simply smiled and kept on going, much to her chagrin. Maybe he did look different today. He supposed that was what good sex could do. 

Both Draco and Harry had woken up as he’d dragged himself out of bed to go to work, and by the time he’d showered, both men had made a valiant attempt to coax him back to bed. To some extent it succeeded, and it had been the better part of an hour before he could extricate himself. Of course, he’d had to endure Harry sucking him and Draco fucking his mouth, but Neville hadn’t been too put out. 

“Oi, Neville!”

Neville sighed. And there went his good mood. Desmond, looking peeved, was emerging from the storeroom. 

“I thought I told you to pack away the saproot seed,” he hissed.

Neville raised a brow. “Actually, as I recall, Madam Greene told _you_ to do that,” he said quietly. 

Desmond’s mouth fell open. “But... you said you would,” he whinged. 

Neville shook his head. “No,” he corrected. “I never said any such thing. You assumed I would do it since I have been doing your work for months. Well, no more. It’s time you pull your own weight around here, nephew or not.” 

Desmond’s face grew red and he drew a deep breath as if to begin yelling, but a soft voice behind him froze him in his tracks. “I wondered how it was all done so efficiently,” Madam Greene said quietly. “I had hoped you’d turned over a new leaf, Desmond, but I see I was wrong. You’re as lazy as you’ve always been.”

Desmond sputtered. “Bu... Auntie, he’s lying! I’ve been working hard and he promised he’d do it and now the seed is ruined...”

Neville sighed. “It’s not ruined,” he said. “All it needs is some time in a dark, damp environment and it’ll be fine.”

Madam Greene nodded approvingly. “Quite right,” she said. “As you should have known, Desmond.”

Desmond went red. “But... but... You can’t be taking his side,” he said. “We’re family, Aunt Willifred!”

Aunt Willifred smiled, and Neville’s brow rose higher. That smile spoke of intelligence, wit and determination, and suddenly, Neville knew the time had come. 

“Madam,” he began. “You actually don’t need both of us for this job. One motivated person can do it, really, and since I want to work with plants...”

She held up a hand. “Yes, Neville,” she said kindly. “I know that you’re a near genius with all plant life. Pomona told me. I had to know what your work ethic is, however, and you’re proven that to me as well over the last few months. You’ve done the work of two men without complaining, never doing anything that would endanger the plants, and unfortunately, I cannot say the same for my nephew.”

Desmond was still making strangled noises as she spoke and she shook her head, exasperated. “I am getting old, and it’s been my intention to turn the shop over to someone for a while now, only it’s taken time to find someone who shares the passion I have for plants.”

Neville’s eyes widened. “Madam Greene, I don’t understand...” he began. 

She smiled, holding up her hand. “I should like you to take over my shop, Neville. Desmond, shush, you may go. I think you’ll have to hire someone to do the job you were doing, Neville. I suspect it will take more than one, though, since you have been working quite hard and I do want you to have a happy home life.”

Neville blushed and she smiled. “Although it looks as though you’ve take care of that all on your own,” she continued approvingly. 

As Neville followed her into her office, walking away from the still protesting Desmond, he smiled. Yes, it appeared he had. 

~


End file.
